mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Flame Sagittario
Flame Sagittario is Kenta Yumiya's Beyblade. the beast inside of it is an archer. Anime In episode 1, it is helped by Storm Pegasus to defeat Benkei and five other face hunters. In episode 2, It was kidnapped by Benkei until Gingka decide to accept Kyoya's challenge. When Kyoya lost to Gingka, the amazed Benkei dropped it at Gingka's feet. he returned it to Kenta. In episode 3, It battled Storm Pegasus and held on for a long time, until it was finally defeated by a special move. In episode 5, It battled Mad Cancer, despite Gingka's instructions not to take on Tetsuya alone. Tetsuya distracted Kenta and his friends, and then threw a rock at Sagittario. It was saved by Pegasus before Sagittario was destroyed. In episode 6, It battled Storm Aquario and lost. However, after receiving training form Benkei and Bull, getting a Metal Face from Madoka, and learning a new special move, it was able to overcome Aquario. In episode 9, It defeated Dark Bull, but even when teamed up with Bull, lost to Rock Leone. In episode 11 and 12, It got to the control room, but it and Dark Bull were held up by the Dark Nebula bladers. In episode 16, It battled Clay Aries and lost. In episode 17, It combined powers with Rock Leone and Dark Bull to open a heavy door so Kenta and the others could reach Gingka. In episode 18, It participated in many challenges, such as Bey crossing and battling in a hollowed out tree stump. In episode 19, Kenta and Benkei learned how to change parts on their Beyblades, so they used this new tactic to enter a tag-team tournament together. It and Dark Bull worked together to win the tournament. In episode 20, It was used to rescue Benkei, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira from one of Tetsuya's traps and then to battle Mad Cancer. It won, but Kenta and his friends fell in the water. In episode 21, It battled Flame Libra along with Storm Aquario and Dark Bull. Despite their combined powers, they all lost to Libra's Inferno Blast. In episode 27, It battled Earth Eagle and lost, but put up a good fight. In episode 29, It battled Cyber Pegasus and won due to Sora's Special Move failing. Kenta then met up with Sora later on and helped him train to become a better blader. The two entered a beyblade race, which Kenta won because Sora had still not mastered his Special Move. In episode 31, It battled Evil Gemios and had trouble at first, but once Dan and Reiki started to argue about who would be its main controller, Kenta took advantage of the situation and won. In episode 32, It participated in the Battle Royale against Storm Pegasus, Rock Leone, Rock Aries, Earth Eagle, and Flame Libra. Aries was defeated early, and a huge explosion of Tsubasa, Yu, and Gingka's Special Moves caused them to lose also. Only Kyoya and Leone's tornado saved Sagittario, but it was still defeated by Leone. In episode 37, Kenta helped Sora and Cyber Pegasus defeat Busujima and his gang, who had taken over a neighborhood stadium. Kenta held off Busujima's underlings while Sora, who had mastered his Special Move, went on to defeat its boss. In episode 38, It faced Earth Eagle in order to stall Tsubasa so Gingka could get to his tournament. Sagittario was defeated once, but Kenta challenged Tsubasa to a rematch, this time betting his points. Just as the battle started, Gingka and Pegasus interrupted it. In episode 40, It battled Dark Cancer in the first round of Battle Bladers. Tetsuya was daydreaming about how he would use a "dark trick" to win the battle, when Kenta defeated him when he wasn't paying attention. In episode 43, It battled Poison Serpent after borrowing the ES Performance Tip from Yu. ES gave Kenta some help in holding his own, but in the end, he ended up like Hyoma, brutally defeated and Sagittario smashed to pieces. In episode 46, kenta used a raven bey i think the track tip combo is 100 f or hf unknown wheel In episode 47, The broken Sagittario was used in a last ditch attempt to defend Rock Aries against Dark Wolf, and accidentaly lodged a piece inside Wolf's blades.This was later used to destroy Wolf by Phoenix in episode 48. Beyblade: Metal Masters Sagittario had been repaired sometime between episode 1 and the last season, for it and Aries helped Gingka clear obstacles so he could get to Galaxy Pegasus. In episode 4, It battled Ray Unicorno and lost. When Gan Gan Galaxy returned to Japan in episode 20, Kenta was there to greet them and helped Masamune practice for his battle with Nile. The end of the battle was not shown, but is believed to end in a loss for Sagittario. Special Attacks *'''Flame Claw: '''Sagittario's spin track catches on fire and it smashes into the opponent. *Diving Claw: Sagittario using "Flame Claw" from above,and then diving at the opponent with much more power then "Flame Claw". Game Flame Sagittario was released in wave one as a starter kit, that also came with a launcher grip. It didn't come out as an individual Beyblade until wave two. It is a stamina type Beyblade. Trivia *It's Energy Ring, Fusion Wheel, and Performance Tip have the exact same stat combinations. Gallery Sagittario(2).jpg FLAME (2).jpg C145(2).jpg S (3).jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Category:Season 1 Beyblades Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Stamina Beys Category:S Category:Performance Tips